Will you still love me tomorrow?
by Divine ms B
Summary: A small fic made out of song lyrics - Grissom's POV
1. Default Chapter

May I introduce to you - the lyric fics - aka LFs. They are small fics made out of lyrics. I've included the lyrics I've used. They should be in chronological order. An asterisk indicates a new set of lyric. If there are any grammatical mistakes then my bad. I've been lazy and just cut and pasted the lyrics.  
  
Title: Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow  
  
Author: Divine ms B  
  
E-mail: divinemsb77@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: G  
  
Disclaimer: I own neither the lyrics nor the character.  
  
This one is from Grissom's POV  
  
Please R/R - Enjoy Divine ms B  
  
***^***  
  
It won't be easy, you'll think it strange. When I try to explain how I feel, that I still need your love after all I have done.*. I can hardly express my mixed emotions at my thoughtlessness. After all, I'm forever in your debts.*. I don't want to talk about the things we've gone through. Though it's hurting me, now is history. I've played all my cards, and that's what you done too, nothing more to say, nor more ace to play.*. It's been so lonely without you here, like a bird without a song.*. I cried last night and the night before. *.Something in your eyes was so inviting, something in your smile was so exciting, something in my heart told me I must have you.*. There are places I'll remember all my life. Though some have changed forever not for better. Some have gone and some remain.*. Deep in my heart I do believe we shall overcome some day.*. There's a place for us, somewhere a place for us.*. I want to be the first man you remember, I want to be the last person you'll forget. I want to be the one you always turn to I want to be the one you won't regret.*. I know I'd give my life for you.*. Things ain't what they used to be.*. I know life has many a twist. Loving you is the thing I can't resist, your love and understanding you've been giving, without it I just can't go on living.*. Will you still love me tomorrow?  
  
The Lyrics:  
  
Rice: "Don't Cry for me Argentina" Lennon: "Woman" Andersson/Ulvaeus: "The Winner Takes It All" Prince: "Nothing Compares 2 U" "Careless Love" Singleton/Snyder: "Strangers in the Night." Paul Simon: "Fifty Ways to Leave your Love" Cat Stevens: "Father and Son" Lennon/McCartney: "In My Life" Horton/Hamilton/Carawan/Seeger: "We Shall Overcome" Sondheim: "Somewhere" Black/Heart: "The First Man You Remember" Maltby/Boublil: "I'd Give My Life For You" Persons: "Things Ain't What They Used To Be" Levy/Levy: "Mercy, Mercy, Mercy" King: "Will You Love me Tomorrow" 


	2. And you know that

For all the fine print see chapter 1. I still don't own any of this.  
  
Most of the lyrics are from the 90s. I'm especially proud of the Chesney Hawkes part. I used to have a major crush on him (shut up).  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^***^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Well I started out down a dirty road. I Started out all alone. And the sun went down  
  
as I crossed the hill. And the town lit up, and the world got still.* Bright light city  
  
going set to my soul on fire. How I wish that there were more than the twenty-four  
  
hours in the day 'cause even if there were forty more I wouldn't sleep a minute  
  
away.* Sometimes I feel like I don't have a partner. Sometimes I feel like my only  
  
friend.* I go about my business, I'm doing fine, besides, what would I say if I had  
  
you on the line. Same old story, not much to say. Hearts are broken every day. I  
  
brush my teeth and put the cap back on. I know you hate it, when I leave the light on.  
  
I pick up a book, and turn the sheets down and take a deep breath and a good look  
  
around. Put on my pj's and hop into bed. I'm half alive but I feel mostly dead. I try  
  
and tell myself it'll be all right. I just shouldn't think anymore tonight.* I walk the  
  
wire every night. I can't decide between wrong and right. I've lost control over the  
  
things I do.* People see different things when they look on the horizon. Do you see  
  
dark clouds rolling in fast? Because baby they ain't gonna last. I can't see anybody  
  
else. I can't stop looking at you. Take this dream and make it true.* I am the one. Call  
  
me, call me by my name or call me by number. You put me through it. I'll still be  
  
doing it the way I do it and yet, you try to make me forget, who I really am, don't tell  
  
me I'm no best. I'm not the same as all the rest.*You and me, we come from different  
  
worlds. You like to laugh at me when I look at other girls. Sometimes you're crazy  
  
and you wonder why I'm such a baby. Well, there's nothing I can do. I've been  
  
looking for a girl like you.* I was just guessing at numbers and figures, pulling the  
  
puzzles apart. Questions of science, science and progress, do not speak as loud as  
  
my heart. *Oh no, I see, I spun a web, it's tangled up with me, and I lost my head, the  
  
thought of all the stupid things I said.* But I won't cry for yesterday. There's an  
  
ordinary world somehow I have to find. And as I try to make my way to the ordinary  
  
world I will learn to survive. You and me we were the pretenders. We let it all slip  
  
away. In the end what you don't surrender. Well the world just strips away.* Come as  
  
you are, as you were, as I want you to be, as a friend.* When I look into your eyes I  
  
can see a love restrained.* Tell me how can we be lovers if we can't be, can't be  
  
friends. * I can't help falling in love. I fall deeper and deeper the further I go.* You  
  
know they say in every man's life, there comes a time, when you get struck by the  
  
arrow of cupid, by the love of God, or the beauty of a woman. Yes, sometimes this  
  
love, brings thunder into your life and it brings the storm. There is more to love than  
  
this, love is more than just a kiss. Will we take you to that step? Will we do more  
  
than just connect? And will you, bring the thunder in my life and the fire in my eyes  
  
because then there, will be days of pleasure way everything far will be so near. I  
  
have never felt thunder and lightning like this. I have never been struck by a wonder  
  
like this.* I'll be at your side, there's no need to worry. Together we'll survive  
  
through the haste and hurry. I'll be at your side. If you feel like you're alone, and  
  
you've nowhere to turn I'll be at your side. If life's standing still and your soul's  
  
confused and you cannot find what road to choose. If you make mistakes. You can't  
  
let me down. I will still believe. I will turn around. And you know that.  
  
Lyrics:  
  
Tom Petty & the Heartbreakers: "Learning to Fly"  
  
ZZ Top: "Viva Las Vegas"  
  
Red Hot Chilli Peppers: "Under the Bridge"  
  
Jewel: "You were meant for me"  
  
Rick Astley: "Hopelessly"  
  
Chesney Hawkes: "The One and Only"  
  
Mel C: "On the Horizon"  
  
Coldplay: "The Scientist"  
  
Coldplay: "Trouble"  
  
Duran Duran: "Ordinary Day"  
  
Bruce Springsteen: "Human Touch"  
  
Nirvana: "Come as You are"  
  
Guns 'n Roses: "November Rain"  
  
Michael Bolton: "How Can We Be Lovers"  
  
Hootie and the Blowfish: "Only Wanna be with You"  
  
Madonna: "Deeper and Deeper"  
  
RZA feat. Xavier Naidoo: "Ich kenne nichts"  
  
The Corrs: "At Your Side" 


End file.
